Luminothérapie
by Exodus04
Summary: CHAPITRE 2... Incohérent mais AxelRoxas bestial et un RikuSora à l'horizon! SEA SALT ICE CREAM! SUBARASHI!
1. Chapter 1

-Mais quel type de mec est-ce?

Kairi regardait l'île, mélancolique, le regard troublée par ses cheveux volant au vent.

-Je ne sais plus... Mais je sais qu'il était avec Riku.

Selphie se gratta la tête.

-Mouais...

-Qu'en penses-tu Selphie?

-Je pense que tu l'as inventée.

_Luminothérapie!_

-Hein...?

- Oh ma tête...

-Ca va les amis?

_Kingdom Hearts!_

-Si vous accepter une part d'ombre tout en vivant dans la lumière, alors pourquoi nous detéster?

-C'est simple! Parce-que vous dérangez les mondes!

_Porte de la Lumière..._

-Dis Riku, comment c'était?

Sora Regardait Riku d'une moue boudeuse. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Riku aussi n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Déjà qu'il respirait lourdement, épuisé par ce pouvoir repoussant, il détourna son regard.

-C'était quoi?

-D'être envahi par les Ténèbres. Moi je n'ai vécu que dans la lumière.

-...

Le jeune garçon s'approcha encore plus de Riku. Il se pencha, s'appuyant légèrement sur son épaule. Riku tourna sa tête de l'autre coté, regardant le sable gris.

-Alors?

Il en prit une poignée, la serrant très fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelle.

-C'est froid... C'est...

Sora se releva puis disparut derrière...

-hein?

Des bras chaud, doux et fort enlacèrent son cou glacé. Riku releva la tête et la pivota légèrement, pour voir Sora caresser les cheveux argentés avec sa joue.

-Tu as raison, c'est froid...

-Hé... Pourquoi tu me... hé!!

Le jeune garçon le tira en arrière et Riku s'étala grâcieusement sur le sable. Le souffle lourd, il toussa un peu.

-Ce Sans Coeur... Il t'as complètement épuisé.

Riku ria ironiquement.

-Ca aurait été mieux si...mmmhh?

Des lèvres se déposèrent furtivement sur son front. Sora s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je t'ai cherché partout...

-Je te l'ai déjà dis je...

Riku sentit son haut s'humidifier.

-...Désolé...

Il caressait machinalement sa tête, l'embrassant.

_...Destin..._

-Tu as pleuré.

Sora se retourna devant Kairi lorsqu'elle lui dit ces mots.

-quoi?

-Tu as pleuré! Tu as pleuré quand tu l'as retrouvé! Pourquoi?

Il baissa la tête; il ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

-Il... Toi je savais que tu étais ici! Mais... Mais lui...

-Quoi lui?

-Il me manquait.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi l'avoir cherché? On aurait pu être tous les deux, comme Naminé et Roxas mais...

-Il me manquait. Riku est celui avec qui j'ai grandit.

A suivre...?

(OK, ca ressemble à rien, le pire c'est que la prochaine, c'est Axel, Roxas et Naminé)


	2. Chapter 2

Luminothérapie!

-Hey! Peu importe qui gagne, on se partage le trophet d'accord, Roxas?

-OK Hayner!

-C'est une promesse!!

_Ile du Destin_

-Sora!

Il se retourne vers elle avec un sourire qu'elle a souvent vu auparavant.

-Kairi, qu'est-ce qu'il y...mmhh!

Un fruit jaune et agréable en bouche. Il le mâche avec enthousiasme et l'a avalé avec le même sourire.

-C'est super bon! J'espère qu'on en mangera encore ensemble...

-...Rien que tous les deux...

Blottie dans ses bras finement sculptés, Kairi embrassa furtivement la joue de Sora, avant de s'engager dans un baiser long et langoureux.

_Nous irons ensemble. (We'll go together.)_

-Sora tu es sûr que ça va?

-Hein?

Il releva la tête en direction de Selphie, révèlant de grosses cernes violettes.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Fit Kairi en lui caressant les piques. Il a un sommeil agité, comme s'il faisait un horrible cauchemar.

-C'est rien... C'est...

BAM!

Il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Tous entrèrent dans une panique, mais Kairi, elle, regardait Riku qui dormait dans le sable mouillé par l'arrivée des vagues. Il était trempé par l'écume.

_Je le ressens..._

-Riku!

Le réveil en sursaut de Sora effraya Riku.

-Hé, du calme, mec! T'as rêvé de moi ou quoi? On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis une semaine...

Sora ne l'écoutait pas. Il sortit du lit comme une furie pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

-Hééé?

-Pardon. Jte demande pardon Riku...

Les mains paniquées qui brassaient de l'air s'arrêtèrent pour se refermer sur Sora.

-De quoi tu te plains encore? Tu as le don pour ça.

_Nous serons les ténèbres._

Sa main fébrile passait dans ses cheveux rouges vifs, et sa peau frémit lorsqu'il passa lentement sa langue sur son torse.

Roxas laissait échapper des gémissements au travers de son souffle lourd et chaud, qui excitait Axel.

Le va-et-vient que faisait ce dernier entre ses jambes maigres rendait le jeune blond fou. Perdu entre l'excitation et la douleur, Roxas tentait de rendre la pareil à Axel en agrippant ses épaules. La déchirure des griffures rendait Axel encore plus déchaîné. La violence de ses coups de rein faisaient perdre la tête à son amant.

-Crie mon nom... Souffla Axel entre deux respirations.

L'expression de pur plaisir qu'affichait Roxas se durcit.

-...Jam..ais... Ah!

Il sentit une langue parcourir son cou pour monter jusqu'à l'oreille.

-Dis le... Dis le...

Enervé, Roxas poussa violemment Axel contre un mur pour s'asseoir sur lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Un mélange sucré-salé s'était mêlé à leur salive dans leurs baisers.

-Tiens, la glaçe a fondue. Fit Axel le batôn à la main.

Roxas emit un petit rire avant de continuer à lêcher son amant.

_Axel... Nous étions amis, non?_

_Mais moi je suis ton coeur..._

_Comme tu es le mien.._

_...Riku..._


End file.
